Wishing On My Star
by tatytaianything
Summary: Nick Jonas meets eccentric girl Tatyana who just so happens to fall out of his tree and break her arm... Read!
1. Intro

Tatyana looked up at the sky, and the shining stars. She wanted to reach out and touch them, but she knew she would fall. She looked around her at all of her neighbors perfectly manicured lawns. _What stupid people. They can't see past their own lives. _Tatyana thought.

Her hair swayed as she stood up looking into the moon for meaning. She reached out to touch it, longing to be in the sky with it, but she began to loose her footing on the branch of the tree. _Shit_. That was the last thought she had before everything went black.

Nick rested in his bed. _Thank god I'm home_, he thought as he laid in his bed, thinking about a new song idea. He heard a sudden crash and he jolted up from his bed. He knew it came from outside, so he looked out on his moonlit backyard, to see a dark figure on the ground, under his family's tree.

He ran down the stairs, trying to discover who exactly had ruined his moment of peace.

"NICHOLAUS JERRY JONAS we do not run this house!" Mrs. Jonas glared at him.

"Sorrry mom." He walked past her, and as soon as she turned, he broke into a sprint. He managed to make it into his backyard. It wasn't long until he saw the dark figure in his vision.

" WHY ARE YOU IN OUR YARD?! I'm calling security!" Nick glared at the figure, but something was wrong. It wasn't moving, not trying to explain itself, nothing.

Nick knelt in the grass, trying to see the intruder's face. Now the struggle began.


	2. Broken

" Please help me, _PLEASE! _It hurts!" Nick didn't understand. He squinted and saw a face wincing in pain.

"PLEASE!" the girl bit her lip, clutching her arm. Pain filled her body. Tatyana saw him glaring, and she moved her head towards him. "please!" she whisper- yelled. She began to sob, and she saw his eyes soften, as he leaned down to pick her up. As he carried her, she held her arm close to her body, and steadily sobbed. Then she heard him start to sing. He wanted her to not cry to know that it'll be okay.

_I woke up in my room with my brothers_

_There's a whale in the pool with my mother_

_And my dad paints the house different colors_

_Where would we be if we couldn't dream_

He felt as if he couldn't call security now. He looked down at her in his arms.

"I-I'm S-S-S-Sorry," she began to stammer.

"Please, don't be sorry. Are you are okay, are you hurt?"

" My arm, I-I can't…. It hurts!" she sobbed. By this time he had been able to carry her from the backyard, to the couch in the living room.

Nick's mother rushed over, to see what the commotion was about.

" Who is this ….. Oh! OH! PAULLL! Please come quickly!" Mrs. Jonas yelled up the stairs. Nick's father rushed down the stairs to see his son and wife standing over a girl. He immediately saw her arm, swollen and bent unnaturally.

"Honey, I think your arm is broken and we should probably take you to the hospital." Mr. Jonas said as he examined her arm.

"My parents! I need my mom. She needs to know where I am." By this time she was a little bit calmer, no longer crying. She looked around and realized she hadn't known anybody in the room. She was scared. At the mention of hospital, she began to shiver, remembering death, and her moon.

"Honey, I will call Your mother. Just give me her number."

" Oh, 906- 3121." She shook harder.

"Nicholas," Mrs. Jonas tapped his shoulder, "go get her a blanket, she looks cold." Nick's father got her into the car and Nick hopped in, blanket in tow.

"I'm so so sorry for being in your yard." She winced from the pain, and a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

"You're gonna have to stop saying sorry. It's okay. We forgive you." Nick said.


	3. Butterfly

By this time, Joe and Kevin had wandered into the kitchen looking for their younger brother.

"Hey mom where's Nick?" Joe asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, he went to the hospital with your father." Denise said while dialing numbers mercilessly.

"Is he okay? It's not his diabetes is it?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"No, they took a girl there. She had broken her arm and was in our backyard."

"Awkward…" Joe whispered, glancing at Kevin smiling.

"Just a tad." Kevin said. Kevin glanced at his mom, and then at his keys, and then at Joe. "Well, let's go!" Kevin said bluntly.

"Are you serious? We're gonna' go see the freak chick who appeared in our yard with a broken arm?" Joe frowned as Kevin pulled him towards the car.

Nick and Mr. Jonas arrived at the hospital with the mystery girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm-

"Please, we- It's fine." Mr. Jonas told the girl. Nick was trying to steal a glance of the girl, in the light. As soon as he saw her, he was surprised. She reminded him of a butterfly.

Tatyana felt eyes looking at her. She looked up, and made eye contact with the boy that helped her. _He probably thinks I'm a freak._ She thought. She immediately looked down. Nick began to study her more closely now. She seemed to be very eccentric, and different, wearing things and doing things that no one else would do. She wore a high wasted skirt, with a white tucked in tank top. She also wore a teal cardigan and teal converses. He absolutely loved her style. Again she looked up to find him looking at her. This time she wanted to talk to him.

"Thank you so much for being so kind." She stated quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Just go get fixed up." Nick replied with a small smile. As she was being taken away by a doctor, Kevin jogged up, and Joe sulked in after him.

"Where is she? I wanna' see the freak that was in our backyard." Kevin chuckled. Nick blushed a light pink.

"Hey man, she's not a freak, we don't even know her." Nick seemed surprised by his own words.

"Hey guys," Joe greeted them.

"She's getting bandaged up." Nick blurted out.

"Jeez. You beat me to the punch, big time." Tatyana's parents came in not too long after Joe, inquiring about their daughter.


	4. Hospital

"Hey Paul! What's up Man?" her father asked shaking hands with him.

"Hey Ron!" Mr. Jonas Replied. Ron towered over Paul, as they talked. "Ron, these are my boys, Joe, Nick, and Kevin. Boys, this is my old college buddy Ron." They all shook hands. Tatyana's mother, clearly worried paced back and fourth.

"This is my beautiful wife-

"I'm so sorry Tatyana was in your backyard." She cut him off.

"Oh it's okay-

"No its not, your boys… they already have enough to deal with." She sighed and closed her eyes. Just then Tatyana walked out, eyes cast downward, with her arm behind her back. As soon as she saw her parents, she ran towards them, arms outstretched. Tatyana hugged her mom, revealing her aqua and purple colored cast. " Oh good lord. You have got some explaining to do!" She hugged her daughter. "Don't worry me like that! And why were you in the Jonas' yard?" This was the moment of truth.

"I wanted to see the moon." She said flatly. Joe chuckled.

"Freak." He mumbled under his breath. Tatyana glared at him, and Nick elbowed him in the ribs. "A little defensive, Nicky?" he asked cynically.

"I'm really sorry." Tatyana mumbled one last time. She turned on her heel, and started to walk away.

"Wait up! What's your name?" Nick asked as soon as he caught up to her.

"Oh. It's Tatyana. What's yours?"

"Jonas. Nick Jonas." She chuckled at him.

"Oh, really? Maybe if I ever get off of restriction, I'll see you around. Tanks for helping me… Nick." She smiled, and gently pulled on one of his curls. "Great hair." She looked into his eyes for a few seconds.

"Thanks."

"Oh… uh… so I'll see you later." She started again out of the hospital.

"Again, I'm very sorry, It'll never happen again." Tatyana's mom said sheepishly.

"It's alright." Mr. Jonas replied.

"Alright, see ya' man." Ron shook his hand. " Maybe we'll watch the game sometime."

"Yeah. Okay, sounds great."

Both families left the bustling hospital.


	5. The girls house

Ever since then, Nick has tried to paint a picture of the girl in his mind.

"Hey man!" Joe came in. He had a bad habit of intruding.

"Ever heard of knocking? It's quite helpful." Nick rolled his eyes at his brother.

"What's wrong trying to think about butterfly girl?" Joe wiggled his eyebrows at Nick.

"Ha-ha. You are SO. EXTREMELY. FUNNY." Nick did not like to be made fun of.

"Hey boys, I'm going to Ron's house." _Wait. Ron. Why did that sound so familiar? _Nick thought. _THE GIRL!!_

"Wait up dad!" Nick yelled down the stairs as he pulled on his black and white converse.

"I want to go to!" Joe followed suit, and ran to get his shoes.

As they drove to her house, Nick began to wonder why Joe wanted to go. Upon arriving, both boys hopped out of the car and raced to the doorbell, ringing it furiously.

"Hi." Tatyana answered the door, with her hair pulled back into a bun. "My dad's in the living room." She said, not realizing who she was talking to. "Here, I'll lead you towards it." Whoever was a the door still hadn't said anything to her.

"Do you remember me? From the hospital?" Nick asked, confusedly.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was kinda' in a daze." She smiled at him, making him blush lightly. "Oh, and you. You're here too." She sounded disappointed as her eyes ran over Joe. She began to walk towards her living room, with her arm in a sling, in a painter's frock. The boys followed her into a huge house. The first room that they saw was green, with a huge zebra painting in it. She walked straight ahead, also revealing a baby grand piano. Mr. Jonas had finally caught up to the boys, and they all sat down in the living room area as the football game started.

"Okay, I'm gonna' get back to painting." She told her dad.

"Alright. Be careful." He told her. As she began to leave the room, Nick stood up.

"Can I go with you?" he asked.

"Me too?" Joe asked.

"Yeah sure." Tatyana walked towards a tall white door, and opened it.


End file.
